Lets Play Game
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: Didalam permainan Catur tidak ada yang namanya Keberuntungan,adanya hanya kemampuan,kepintaran,kemenangan dan kekalahan . bagaimanakah peran naruto dalam permainan Catur ini
1. Chapter 1

Lets Play Game

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto

Kiseijuu No Kakuritsu bukan buatan saya

Steins Gate Buatan 5pb

Kuzu No Honkai Bukan punya saya

Konosuba bukan buatan saya

Dan Anime lain disini bukan buatan saya,yang saya punya Cuma OC saya

Summary:Di dalam catur tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan,yang ada Cuma kemampuan,kepintaran,kemenangan,dan kekalahan

Ch1 Start

Terlihatlah di sebuah pertandingan kejuaraan tingkat Nasional,atau lebih tepat Percaturan tingkat Nasional

Kini sedang terjadi pertandingan Final di tahun ini,di sisi putih ada seorang pria berambut pirang keemasan dengan iris mata berwarna biru Saphire,berkulit tan

Dan disisi Hitam ada seorang wanita berambut Dark Blue dengan iris mata semerah Ruby,berkulit putih

"Check mate"Ujar sang wanita ketika raja lawannya berhasil ia Check mate lebih tepatnya situasi ini terjadi dimana Raja putih berada di samping dari Benteng putih dan didepan benteng putih ada prajurit putih lalu di sisi kanan lebih tepatnya 5 kotak dari tempat sang raja ada ratu hitam,dan disamping ratu hitam ada Prajurit putih lalu Gajah hitam yang sudah mengintai dari jauh dan berhadapan secara miring diagonal kea rah sang raja putih dan benteng Hitam berada di depan raja putih lebih didepan 7 kotak dan raja hitam berada di sudut

"Aku kalah"Batin sang pemuda pirang yang begitu terpukul atas kekalahannya di kejuaraan ini

"ternyata kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia"ujar sang wanita menyindir lalu kedua sama-sama berdiri lalu sama-sama membungkuk

"Arigato Gozaimasu/Arigato Gozaimasu"ujar keduanya bersamaan dengan nada yang sama

Dan bisa dilihat bahwa pria pirang itu menyimpan kesedihan yang sangat dalam karena kalah dalam perbutan juara 1 kejuaraan catur se Nasional

*skip*

Kini sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak pertandingan Catur terakhir se SMP Nasional,dan kini seluruh Siswa SMP yang tamat mencari sekolah yang menurut mereka bagus dan mereka bisa masuk di sana

Kini sang Pemuda pirang itu memasuki sebuah sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja,sebenarnya ia bisa saja memasuki sekolah yang lebih tinggi tapi dia mau sekolah disini maka tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan

Ia terus melihati papan SMAnya yang bernama SMA Jiyuu yang berada di tokyo

"Aku akan menjadi juara Catur lagi di SMA ini"ujar sang pemuda pirang itu dengan penuh ambisi

Selagi ia berjalan-jalan ia banyak melihat Stand Stand pengundangan untuk masuk kedalam Club dan tentu saja banyak kakak kelas yang menginginkan para adik kelas masuk kedalam Club mereka

Naruto berjalan-jalan mencari Club Catur,bisa dibilang Catur adalah bagian dari dirinya sekarang walau sempat kecewa ketika mengalami Kekalahan yang begitu telak ketika melawan musuh terberatnya di Final namun ia tidak mudah menyerah

"Bergabung-bergabung Club Catur"ujar seorang perempuan yang memberikan selebaran kepada beberapa orang dan kelihatannya mereka bukan tertarik kepada catur melainkan mereka hanya tertarik kepada perempuan yang menawarkan saja

Lalu pemuda pirang itu menghampiri wanita yang sedang memberikan selebaran itu

"Ah dimana Club catur,aku ingin masuk kesana"ujar pemuda pirang itu dengan nada serius

"baiklah ikuti aku"ujar sang wanita,lalu wanita itu segera berjalan menghampiri Stand dari Club Catur kebetulan ada dua orang yang sedang duduk di Stand itu menjaga Stand dan satu lainnya sedang menjajakan selebaran juga

"Ini"ujar sang wanita sambil mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di depan Stand itu berhadapan dengan dua orang yang menjaga Stand itu

"Selamat atas kelulusannya di sekolah ini,silahkan isi Formulir ini jika ingin masuk kedalam Club Catur"ujar seorang pria dengan nada santai kepada Pemuda Pirang itu

Sang pemuda pirang itu pun mengisi lembar Pendaftaran Formulir itu dengan cepat lalu memberikannya kepada sang penjaga Stand itu

"Hmm Namikaze naruto,kah asal SMP,SMP Royco,alasan:ingin menjadi yang terbaik sekali lagi"ujar sang penjaga Stand yang perempuan

"Namikaze Naruto!,kau tahu dia siapa?"tanya sang penjaga Stand pria kepada penjaga Stand wanita itu dan beberapa anggota Club lain yang sudah masuk disitu

"Siapa dia?"tanya penjaga stand wanita yang berada di sana serta wanita yang mengantar Naruto ke Stand ini

"Dia adalah King Of Despair,dia dijuluki begitu karena ia terbiasa membuat lawannya depresi sehingga kalah,walau ia jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata"ujar sang penjaga Stand pria

"Kazuma,kalau begitu dia yang waktu itu kalah melawan Sayumi dari SMP rizuku di Kyoto?"tanya seorang penjaga Stand yang perempuan

"benar ia kalah telak dari wanita itu,Akane-san"ujar sang penjaga Stand pria atau bisa saya bilang sekarang kazuma

"bisa kau tidak menceritakan keburukan orang lain ketika orang itu masih berada di depan mu?"tanya Naruto dengan nada sinis kepada kedua penjaga Stand ini

"Oh baiklah ,maaf atas ketidak sopanan kami,kalau begitu selamat bergabung di Club Catur Naruto-san"ujar Sang penjaga Wanita atau bisa disebut sekarang sebagai Akane

"Oh ya pria yang tadi memberikan selebaran serta wanita yang mengantar ku tadi disini itu siapa?"tanya naruto yang merasa tadi melihat seorang pria memberikan selebaran Club catur serta wanita yang tadi mengantarnya

"Oh kalau itu namanya Izumi Shinichi kelas 2-1 dan yang mengantaru mu itu Makise Kurisu kelas 2-2"ujar Akane dengan nada santai kepada naruto

"kalau aku dan Akane-san dari kelas 2-3 Naruto-san jadi jangan lupa nama senpai-senpai mu yah"ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang sangat sopan

"tentu saja,kalau begitu aku bisa bertanya kapan pertemuan Clubnya dilaksanakan?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada para senpainya itu dengan nada malas

"hmm besok ketika jam pulang sekolah kau datanglah ke ruang Club,kan dihari ini kau akan diantar untuk mengelilingi sekolah jadi kau pasti tahu tentang sekolah ini nanti"ujar Akane dengan nada ramah kepada Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan berjalan-jalan dulu untuk melihat-lihat sekolah ini,supaya besok aku tidak tersesat"ujar naruto dengan nada malas lalu ia pun mulai berjalan-jalan menuju bangunan bangunan yang berada disekolah,ia berjalan melewati bangunan GYM,selain itu ia juga melewati bangunan kelas1,dan beberapa bangunan,karena sekolah ini dirancang dalam bentuk bangunan jadi ada beberapa bangunan,pertama bangunan yang paling ujung yaitu bangunan kelas 1,bangunan yang berada di samping bangunan kelas 1 adalah bangunan kelas 2 lalu disamping bangunan kelas dua ada bangunan kantin,disamping kantin ada bangunan kelas tiga,lalu dibelakang ada bangunan GYM lengkap dengan Kolam renang yang sudah disediakan

Bila dilihat maka lapangan dari sekolah ini memiliki banya pohon-pohon yang begitu rimbun dan dapat menyejukkan mata,entah kenapa sekolah ini masuk kedalam peringkat biasa-biasa saja mungkin karena prestasi muridnyayang kurang memadai

Naruto menatap kagum kepada bangunan kantin yang ia singgahi,selain berlantai 3 mereka punya juru masak yang begitu handal juga harga yang begitu terjangkau,tapi mungkin bagi sebagian ornag itu Cuma hal biasa karena biaya masuk kedalam sekolah ini yang cukup mahal serta sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah yang mendapat dukungan pemerintah

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa menjadi King Of Despair lagi didalam kejuaraan Catur sejepang"ujar Naruto berambisi

TBC

Helo Author Comeback dengan semua fic baru Author,memang Author kekurangan dalam penulisan tapi itu semua akan Author coba Atasi

Selain itu terima kasih atas dukungan dari semua pihak yang mereviews FIC Fic author

Oke sekian salam dari Author,Author Raphael undur diri dan selamat membaca Fic Fic lainnya


	2. Chapter 2

Lets Play Game

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto

Kiseijuu No Kakuritsu bukan buatan saya

Steins Gate Buatan 5pb

Kuzu No Honkai Bukan punya saya

Konosuba bukan buatan saya

Dan Anime lain disini bukan buatan saya,yang saya punya Cuma OC saya

Summary:Di dalam catur tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan,yang ada Cuma kemampuan,kepintaran,kemenangan,dan kekalahan

Ch 2 Start

Naruto kini tengah berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolahnya karena pada waktu itu tengah jam Istirahat

"Haaah,masih ada 5 jam pelajaran lagi sebelum aku pulang"Ujar Naruto menggerutu karena kebosanan menunggu

"oi Dobe,ngapain lu,jalan-jalan di koridor kayak orang bego begitu?" tanya Sasuke yang merupakan temannya semasa SMP,dan juga salah satu saingannya ketika berebut piala Kejuaraan di tingkat Nasional

Namun sayang ia kalah oleh wanita berambut Dark Blue yang mengalahkan naruto di final

"Ah Teme aku lagi bosan menunggu semua pelajaran berakhir"ujar Naruto murung

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kau berhasil menahan rasa bosan mu itu dengan sesuatu hal selain bolos,maka kau akan ku traktir deh"ujar Sasuke dengan wajah yang menyerigai kejam

Sasuke mengetahui naruto paling lemah jika ia tidak bisa bolos ketika bosan,dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bolos

"Teme,lu pikir gue bisa apa yang kayak gituan"ujar naruto mencak-mencak kaya orang gak jelas

"Hahaha gue emang tau lo gak bisa makanya gue kasih lu tantangan kayak gini"ujar Sasuke dengan nada santai

Namun jika dilihat ada orang yang berjalan kearah mereka dan memanggil mereka

"oi Sasuke,Naruto pastikan kalian berdua datang tepat waktu Ke ruang Club,aku hanya memberitahu kalian bahwa ketua Club itu sangat tegas,karena dia juga ketua Osis sekolah ini"ujar Kazuma dengan nada yang sangat serius

"Ah Kazuma-senpai,baiklah akan kuusahakan"ujar Sasuke membalas pernyataan Kazuma

"Kazuma-senpai aku akan datang lebih cepat dari yang kau minta"ujar Naruto bangga

"Apa kau bodoh,jika kau datang terlalu cepat akan menimbulkan kecurigaan kepada Ketua,bila kau bolos di jam terakhir"ujar Kazuma dengan nada marah kepada Naruto

Datanglah Akane-san yang memang tujuannya ternyata untuk memberitahu sesuatu kepada Kazuma

"Ara-ara Naruto-san,Sasuke-san benar kata Kazuma,kalian tidak boleh terlalu cepat datang dan terlalu lambat untuk datang ke ruang Club,seperti biasa saja tepat waktu"ujar Akane dengan nada santai

"Akane-san kenapa,begitu seharusnya dia tidak marah ketika aku datang terlalu cepat"ujar naruto menncoba membuat senpainya mengatakan kau boleh datang lebih awal jika kau mau

Sementara Sasuke yang sudah menduga hanya tersenyum kecil

"Baiklah Kazuma-san,Akane-san kami akan datang tidak terlambat dan tidak kecepatan"ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup berwibawa

"Bagus,oh ya Naruto-san ,jika kau berhasil datang terpat waktu maka,Ketua akan memberikan mu Hak untuk bertanding melawannya"ujar Kazuma dengan nada mencoba menghibur Naruto

"oh memang seberapa kuatkah ketua?"tanya Naruto meremehkan Ketua mereka

"Bisa dibilang ia sama kuat dengan mu"ujar Akane sambil tersenyum

"Oh baiklah aku akan datang tepat waktu dan tidak terlalu awal,maupun terlambat"ujar Naruto semangat

'Mereka tidak bilang aku tidak boleh membolos,jadi aku membolos saja' batin Naruto licik

"Satu lagi jangan membolos di jam pelajaran"ujar Kazuma dengan nada santai

*Pyar*

Tiba-tiba rencana liciknya terbaca oleh Kakak kelasnya sehingga ia merasakan dunianya hancur seketika

"kalau ketahuan kau bisa di Skors"ujar Kazuma dengan nada santai kepada Naruto dan Sasuke

"Baiklah kami tidak aka bolos"ujar Sasuke dengan nada santai

"kazuma-san sekarnag lebih baik kita kekelas Pak Kanai mungkin sedang berada di dalam perjalanan untuk mengajar"ujar Akane dengan nada memperingatkan

"Pak kanai,setahuku aku belum pernah melihat pak guru dengan nama seperti itu"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Kazuma dan Akane

"kau tahu karena setiap bangunan kelas itu berbeda-beda maka disetiap bangunan memiliki kantor guru,dan beberapa ruangan kepala sekolah,walau kepala sekolahnya itu Cuma satu sih"ujar Akane dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"baiklah kami pergi dulu"ujar Kazuma lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti biasa

"ketua Club,seperti apa kemampuannya,aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertanding dengannya"ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat

"Hmm kau benar-benar tertarik dengan catur yah?,kau itu"Sasuke mengehela nafas pelan melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya jika mengenai Catur ia akan sangat bersemangat

"Benar lah,karena itulah pertempuran yang akan membuat kita semakin paham untuk membuat taktik"ujar Naruto dengan nada semangat kepada Sasuke

"Baiklah,kalau begitu masuklah kekelas mu,jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai"ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar

SKIP pelajaranya

Naruto langsung berlari keluar ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan pelajarannya dan mencari ruang Clubnya yang kebetulan berada digedung kelas 2

"osh"Naruto dengan cepat mencapai ruang Club dan membukanya dengan cepat

"Whoa,cepat juga kau sampai di ruang club ini,mana Sasuke?'tanya Kazuma yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah berada di ruang Club ini

"Sasuke ada tugas piket jadi aku meninggalkannya di kelasnya"ujar naruto malas kepada Kazuma-senpai

"Baiklah tunggulah sebentar ketua ada di ruang Osis sedang mengurus beberapa dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan"ujar Akane kepada naruto dengan nada santai

"baiklah bagaimana kalau Kazuma-senpai kita bermain dulu"ujar naruto dengan nada datar sambil memegang papan catur di tangan kanan

"Oh Omoshiroi,baiklah kalau begitu kau bidak apa putih atau hitam?"tanya Kazuma dengan nada santai

"untuk itu biarlah Akane-san yang menetukan"ujar Naruto sambil menatap Akane

"baiklah Naruto mendapat bidak putih sementara Kazuma mendapat bidak hitam"ujar Akane

Lalu permainan pun dimulai

Naruto mengawali langkahnya dengan menggerakkan kuda dari G1 ke F3

Kazuma yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum santai

"Langkah yang bagus"ujar Kazuma dengan nada datar

Lalu Kazuma menggerakkan bidak pawn dari E7 ke E6

"kau juga senpai"ujar naruto dengan nada senang lalu ia oun menggerakkan bidak pawn miliknya D2 menuju D4

Lalu Kazuma kembali menggerakkan bidak kuda dari B8 menuju A6

"apa yang dia lakukan?"batin naruto melihat langkah bidak milik kazuma

Lalu ia pun menggerakkan bidak bidak pawn miliknya dari E2 ke E4

Lalu Kazuma segera menggerakkan bidak Bishopnya dari F8 ke B4

"Check"ujar Kazuma sambil melihat raja milik naruto

"Oh itu rencananya mau melakukan Check dari awal yah?"batin naruto tersenyum

"aku akan menang mudah"lalu naruto menggerakkan bidak pawnnya dari C2 ke C3 guna menghalangi bishop Kazuma

"Langkah yang bagus"ujar Kazuma lalu ia memundurkan Bishopnya dari B4 menuju A5

Lalu dengan serentak naruto menggerakkan Bishopnya dari F1-ke B5

"apa yang dia lakukan?"Kazuma begitu heran dengan pemikiran naruto

"dia akan tertipu"batin naruto menyerigai kejam

Kazuma pun menarik bidak kudanya dari A6 kembali ke B8

"kau salah" lalu naruto menggerakkan bidak pawnnya dari B2 ke B4 guna menakuti Bishop milik kazuma

"cih"Kazuma terpaksa menarik mundur lagi Bishopnya menuju B6 dari A5

"menarik aku akan melakukan rokade"ujar naruto lalu ia pun menarik bidak raja dan bentengnya sehingga bidak raja berada di G1 dan bidak benteng berada di F1

"hebat juga"kazuma sudah mulai berkeringat dingin ketika ia melihat posisi yang belum menguntungkan untuknya

"osu"Sasuke datang dan melihat pertandingan antara King of Despair melawan kakak kelasnya

Kazuma menghiraukan Sasuke lalu mengambil bidak kuda dan meletakkannya di F6 dan posisi awalnya adalah G8

Naruto juga ikut menarik bidak kudanya dan menempatkannya di depan Queen atau lebih tepatnya dari B1 ke D2

"kau melindungi ratu mu?"tanya kazuma

"lihatlah nanti"ujar naruto santai

Kazuma juga kini melakukan Rokade dan kini bidak raja miliknya berada di G8 dan bidak bentengnya di F1

"menarik"ujar naruto lalu mereka melanjutkan permainan kembali

Naruto menggerakkan bidak bishop dari C1 ke B2

Kazuma pun menggerakkan pawnnya dari C7 ke C6 dengan wajah seram

"kau akan kalah"ujar naruto lalu menarik bishopnya menuju D3

"kau takut?"kazuma pun memajukan kembali Bidak kudanya dari dari F6 ke G4

Lalu Naruto dengan cepat mengambil bidak pawnnya dan meletakkan dari H2- ke H3

Kazuma memajukan bidak kudanya lagi dari G4 ke H2 lalu bidak raja dari G1 memakan bidak kuda Di H2

Kazuma menggerakkan bidak Queennya dari D8 menuju C7 lalu dmelakukan Check secara diagonal

Lalu dengan cepat naruto menggerakkan bidak pawnnya dan menaruhnya di E5

Kazuma menaruh kembali bidak pawnnya di D6 kemudian naruto menggerakkan bidak kudanya dan menaruhnya di C4

Lalu lalu Pawn kazuma yang berada di D6 memakan bidak Pawn naruto di E5

Lalu bidak kuda milik naruto memakan pawn kazuma yang kini di E5

Dan kazuma menggerakkan bidak pawn nya dari F7 ke F6

Lalu Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan memakan Bishop milik kazuma di B6

"Cih" lalu Kazuma memakan Bidak Kuda yang berada di E5 dengan pawnnya yang berada di F6

Setelah memakan bidak Bishop kini bidak kuda naruto memakan bidak benteng milik kazuma di A8

Lalu Kazuma menggerakan bidak pawn dan memakan Pawn yang berada didepan Queennya

Namun Queen miliknya berhasil dimakan oleh kuda milik Naruto dengan cepat

"aku menyerah"ujar Kazuma dengan nada santai

"kau menyerah?,cepat sekali"ujar Naruto kepada Kazuma

"aah sudahlah aku sedang malas bermain kau thau"ujar kazuma dengan nada malas

TBC


End file.
